


I Mean I Could, But Why Would I Want To?

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beaches, Blind Character, Blindness, Body Worship, Disability, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top!Harry, blind!louis, bottom!Louis, but that's not even a big thing in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I can.. hear the waves crash and the birds scream. I can smell the sea salt in the air and I can feel the sand between my toes and the cool water around my ankels, I-,“ he pasues for a moment, swallowing audily. "I guess what I’m trying to say, if I’m saying anything at all, is that I seem to have picked the right husband and- thank you.“</p><p>or; H&L go to greece for their honeymoon and it's all really romantic and sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mean I Could, But Why Would I Want To?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lourryloving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourryloving/gifts).



> Hello People!
> 
> So I got this lovely request for a honeymoon fic with lots or romance and lots of sex. I'm not usually one to write lots of smut, but I wanted to along with this idea anyway, so I tried being as smutty as possible (;
> 
> Original prompt: h&l's honeymoon and they've been saving for ages and ages to have their dream wedding & honeymoon cos they met in uni and all they wanted to do was get married and have a beach honeymoon on an island on the coast of greece or the philippines or something. lots and lots of sex and they just fall in love with the location like the white sand beaches and the blue ocean and the humid air which is so beautiful and salty and beachy and so different from england in the best way possible and they eat local every night and make love with the window open and only a light sheet covering their sunkissed bodies with the sunset in the background. top!harry/possibly dom!harry (but only slight not too intense) so basically very very romantic h&l with lots of sex.
> 
> (I fit this fic into a series of mine in which Louis is blind, which wasn't in my original prompt, but I hope you like it anyway, since it doesn't alternate the plotline a lot at all.  
> As soon as the authors are revealed I will add this fic to the series as well, if you feel like reading the previous parts.)
> 
> The title is from Selena Gomez' amazing "Hands To Myself" which I listended to on repeat whie writing this! If you haven't heard it yet, you should go listen to it, because I'm pretty sure it perfectly describes the way H&L are around one another (;
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who helped with the plotline, when I got stuck! You know who you are, thanks babes :)

Harry isn't sure if it's the humidity that wakes him or the warmth. Or maybe it's the salty mist of air floating in through the open windows along with the deep orange streams of sunlight creeping their way through the room into Harry's eyes. They really should have closed the blinds before they went to sleep. But then again, that was Louis' task and he obviously couldn't care less, Harry really shouldn't be surprised.

So he rolls over without opening his eyes, reaching out for the body next to him. He pulls Louis closer, pressing his face into the spot right between Louis' shoulder blades, leaving soft kisses there.

His hands caress Louis' stomach for a while before the boy beneath them stirs in his sleep.

“Hng,” he mumbles and Harry can't help but giggle sleepily into Louis' neck as his hands come to a rest, pulling Louis even closer by his hips.

“Good morning, baby,” Harry rasps sleepily, his lips brushing past the short hair in the back of Louis' neck. Louis only hums contently in reply and shows no sign of waking up anytime soon, so Harry twines their hands together loosely and tries to go back to sleep himself.

It's not all that easy though, when he has got a beautiful boy in bed with him. A beautiful boy who's no longer just  _any_ boy, not even just his boyfriend, but a few days ago became Mr. Louis Styles, his  _husband_. It's a pretty great feeling. Harry doesn't think he will ever get sick of thinking about Louis' new name, let alone say it out loud. They're husbands now. Spouses. They're going to spend the rest of their lives together.

_Forever starts now_ , Harry thinks, with a smile on his lips. He is trying to enjoy the moment, has been for the last couple of days, but he can't stop himself from thinking about kids in their future. A baby and a dog and a shared house. Financial benefits when doing taxes now that they're married and the new ID and drivers' license Louis will have to get now. It's honestly ridiculous how hot it gets Harry.

“Stop it,” Louis grumbles sleepily and interrupts his train of thought.

“Hm?” he hums back, carefully considering if it's worth opening his eyes to watch Louis wake up in the faint morning light. As Louis grumbles some more, Harry slowly blinks his eyes open and even though he can only see the back of Louis' head, it's already worth it. He's beautiful. Harry has a beautiful husband.

“Whatever you're thinking about,” Louis hums, pressing back into Harry. His bums presses back into Harry's hard-on and he's not yet wake enough to suppress a low moan escaping his mouth.

“Sorry,” he mumbles almost sheepishly, even though he's not. It's kind of Louis' fault anyway. Louis squeezes his fingers tightly and then lets go of them, rustling the sheets and shaking the mattress as he tosses and turns until he's facing Harry, shuffling closer to press his lips against Harry's collarbones, his forehead against Harry's neck.

 “Good dream?” he mumbles, snaking his arms around Harry's middle to lightly scratch his fingers down Harry's bare back. Harry arches closer and nudges Louis' feet with his own until they tangle together as well.

“Hm no, just thinking,” he says back, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Louis' head. Harry loves that even though their feet are tangled together at approximately the same height he still gets to kiss the top of Louis' head. Being taller than Louis is something that gets him kinda hot as well.

“About me?” Louis asks, pulling his head back a bit to tilt his head up at Harry's face. His eyes are unusually steady and it has taken a long time for Harry to learn how to read Louis, when he gets like this.

“Of course, darling,” he murmurs, reaching out to touch Louis' cheek for a moment before he presses their lips together softly for a few moments. “Thinking about being married to you,” he adds, pressing another quick peck to Louis' lips.

“We  _are_ married though,” Louis replies, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement.

“I know,” Harry groans back. “Gets me so hot.”

He rolls them over them so he's hovering over Louis, kissing along the boys cheeks as he laughs and giggles, snaking his arms around Harry's neck to pull even closer. He kisses lower along his neck, biting down on his favorite spots, which are blue and purple already. He probably needs to let up on the love bites, if they're ever planing on going out in the public again.

Louis' breath halts for a moment and then a soft sigh escapes his mouth when Harry blows cool air over the reddening skin he just kissed.

“What time is it?” Louis mumbles as Harry noses along his neck.

“Dunno,” Harry replies. “Just gone light outside though. First beams of the sunrise. It's so pretty here, Lou. We need to go watch it sometime.”

“Not right now,” Louis begs, arching his back up into Harry's wandering mouth.

“Not right now,” Harry agrees, trailing kisses along Louis' chest. “We need to go out more often though.”

“Why?” Louis asks back, his breath hitching, when Harry's lips ghost over his exposed nipples.

“We can't spend two weeks in Greece without having seen anything other than the inside of our beach bungalow.”

“But it's our honeymoon,” Louis whines, lacing one of his hands through Harry's curls. “And anyway, we already had sex on the beach, I think that's plenty going out.”

“You would,” Harry laughs against Louis' stomach, flicking his fingers over Louis' nipples, watching the muscles in his stomach contract and his breath stutter. “We'll go out tonight. Try one of the little restaurants by the sea we saw in the little town we drove through on our way here from the airport.”

Louis' grumble in reply gets kind of mixed with his moan when Harry scoots down lower, grabbing one of his calves to pull his leg up, Harry's fingers dancing along the inside of this thigh.

“Don't grumble,” Harry chides, pinching the soft skin below his bum lightly. “I won't have us spend all of our savings on a honeymoon in Greece if we won't be seeing anything of the country.”

“Well,” Louis grumbles again, trying to escape Harry's pinching fingers. “I won't be  _seeing_ anything anyway.”

“Hey,” Harry snaps softly, letting go of Louis' thigh in favor of crawling back up his body to align their faces, giving Louis a stern look, despite the fact that he can't see it. Harry knows Louis will feel it in the tension of Harry's body hovering above him and hear it in the melody of his voice. Not that that's something Harry could control, but it's something Louis picks up on anyway.

“We said no blind jokes or complaints on this honeymoon,” he says lowly, his lips almost touching Louis' ear.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles back, wrapping his arms around Harry's back to hide his face in his neck.

“I'm just..” he trails off for a moment and the silence hangs between them before he takes another deep breath, pulling his hands around to place them on Harry's chest, fingertips digging into the skin the tiniest bit.

“I would love to go out tonight,” he says finally, smiling up at Harry. He looks genuine and glowing, something that makes Harry's heart want to burst and his eyes water the tiniest bit.

“Oh, don't cry,” Louis scoffs with a laugh and then pulls Harry into a hug again. Harry laughs too, his face squished into the pillows besides Louis' head.

“I'm not,” he mumbles with another chuckle, biting the side of Louis' neck playfully, which gets him a light slap on his bum in return.

“Hey,” he laughs, pushing himself up again to touch his nose against Louis' lightly. Louis' smile is blinding and he can barely contain himself long enough to give Harry a proper kiss.

“I think you were about to show me how much being married to me gets you hot, before you started bawling over how amazing I am,” Louis says then, tilting his hips upwards to press his hard dick into Harry's pelvis.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees breathily, grinding his hips against Louis' for a moment and stealing a long lingering kiss before he shuffles down Louis' body again, scratching his teeth across Louis' chest lightly as he goes.

“Ughn,” Louis groans when Harry's hot breath hovers over his dick. “Call me Mr.Styles,” he says, a little too breathless for it to come across as truly teasing. Harry laughs at that, another hot breath hitting Louis' dick, but Harry can't deny his own dick getting even harder at the thought.

“You're ridiculous,” he tells Louis' as he takes a hold of his dick, nuzzling along the base of it, through the short stubble of soft hair Louis never can seem to get when shaving. Louis' breath hitches and he laces his fingers into Harry's hair again, pulling him a bit closer.

“Ridiculously sexy more like,” he breathes back and Harry has to chuckle again, but can't disagree so he licks a first stripe up Louis' dick. The boy squirms beneath him, his breath coming out in short huffs.

Harry lets his hands run up and down his flanks for a while, before he settles them on his hips, holding him down as he takes more and more of his dick. Louis' tug in his hair gets stronger, his thighs quivering as he tries to keep still. Harry takes most of him in his mouth, alternating between sucking and kissing along the shaft, twisting his hand around the base. When Louis starts to really squirm he lets him move a little more freely, only making sure he doesn't choke with a hasty movements Louis makes as he cradles his balls with on of his free hands. He rolls them between his fingers, applying the tiniest bit of pressure like he knows Louis loves.

“Please,” Louis breaths above him, nothing more than a low sigh. Harry revels in it, doubling his efforts. Louis has never been one to get loud during sex. Instead he gets quiet, which is all the more rewarding, because Louis is always loud. He's loud when he's with friends, when he's alone and even when he's supposed to go to sleep. The only time he goes quiet is when he's in bed with Harry, totally at his mercy and a quivering mess, begging Harry to get on with it. It's probably one of Harry's favorite things about Louis and it  _certainly_ gets him going himself as well.

“So good, baby,” he murmurs, kissing along Louis' shaft and down a bit, lapping over his balls.

“Please,” he sighs again, gripping Harry's hair harder. “C'mon.”

“Hm,” Harry hums, his lips still grazing along Louis' dick. “You still lose, babe?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods desperately, trying to push down, closer towards Harry. “'m ready, please.”

“Let's see,” Harry says slowly, using both hands to pull up Louis' thighs and plant his feet on the mattress, giving himself better access to Louis' hole.

“'m ready,” Louis says again, trying to bring his thighs together in a desperate attempt to get friction on his dick. “Please, Harry.”

“Relax,” Harry murmurs, leaning up towards the bedside table to retrieve the lube, already half empty despite the fact they're not even close to the halfway mark of their holiday. He prods his right middle finger carefully against Louis' hole, feeling the resistance. Then he takes his time lubing his fingers up, watching Louis squirm breathlessly beneath him.

“Hips up, baby,” he says then, sliding a pillow beneath Louis' bum before he lets his first finger slide in knuckle deep easily. Louis sighs with satisfaction, letting out a little “yeah,” as he pushes down lower.

“There you go,” Harry murmurs, crooking his finger inside Louis the tiniest bit. After a moment he adds a second one and a third, scissoring them open and prodding them against Louis' spot until the boy beneath him becomes a quivering mess.

“I'm ready, really, Harry, c'mon,” he keep repeating in nothig more than a whisper, canting his hips up and pressing down against Harry's fingers.

“God, you're so hot,” Harry says, watching him, holding his fingers still and staring at the way Louis fucks himself down onto them desperately.

“Please,” he breaths brokenly, almost wetly now. “Please-”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees finally, pulling his fingers out of Louis' hole quickly, to lube his own dick up instead. It throbs in his hand, deep red with the lack of attention it has gotten so far this morning. Harry squeezes around the base for a moment, taking a deep breath to stop himself from coming before they even started. Despite the fact that he and Louis had sex multiple times a day theses past days after their wedding he still feels like bursting just from watching Louis falling apart like this. The desperate little sounds Louis makes above him are enough to pull Harry back, give his dick one last squeeze, before lining it up with Louis' hole and pushing in with one smooth motion.

“Yeah-” Louis moans lowly, almost chocking on his own breath, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him shakily.

“So good baby, so good,” Harry whispers as he leans down towards Louis, letting his lips brush past Louis' ears as he slowly starts thrusting into him. He starts out slow and deep, one arm wrapped around Louis' right thigh to let him go in deeper and hit that spot that makes Louis' eyes roll back into his head.

“Breathe, Lou. Keep breathing,” he says with a low chuckle, always a bit uncertain about Louis' tendency to forget about breathing when he gets really into it.

“Sorry,” Louis gasps, taking in big gulps of air. “So good,” he breathes out, followed by a string of low moans, ending in a high pitched sigh.

“I know,” Harry agrees, speeding his thrusts up a little. “So good for me, too. You're so hot, baby. So tight.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, clenching down around Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry moans. “So fucking good.” He pushes himself up a little, presses his lips against Louis' and they kiss sloppily, breathing into each others' mouths. Then he pushes up even higher, pauses his thrusts for moment, to grab a hold of Louis' hips. Louis' unhappy whines soon turn into happy little sighs when Harry gets a hold of his hips and fucks into his fast and hard.

“Oh god,” Louis breathes, moaning quietly as Harry speeds up his thrusts, trying to hold back his impending orgasm.

“You close, babe?” Harry asks, out of breath and raspy, his teeth clenched with the effort of holding back coming right away.

“Yeah,” Louis replies, reaching out to place his fingers over Harry's on his own hips. “Fuck me so good, so close, baby.”

“Fuck,” Harry curses, letting go of Louis' hips to lace on his hands with Louis' free one, the other going to Louis' dick, stroking him sloppily in time with his speeding thrusts. “Fuck.”

“'m gonna, gonna-” Louis gasps and then comes all over Harry's hand, his head thrown back in quiet ecstasy, his eyes shut tightly, mouth wide open. The muscles in his stomach twitch, thighs clenching tightly around Harry's hips. Harry wanks him trough, tries to hold out as long as possible, but the clenching and fluttering of Louis' asshole around his dick sends him over the edge as well and he moans loudly as he comes inside Louis, slumping forwards bonelessly.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's back as he twitches through it and the aftershocks, slowly coming down from the high.

“Breath,” Louis tells him playfully and Harry giggles at that, almost chocking on the air he's breathing as he's still catching his breath.

“'m not the one who forgets,” he tells Louis, still a little breathless when he catches himself. He shifts around a bit, supporting his weight on his elbows in an effort to crush Louis beneath him as little as possible, while moving as little as possible at the same time.

“Well, you're also not the one getting fucked like that. Kinda makes breathing seem dispensable,” Louis says quietly, his arms sliding off of Harry's back and resting next to him on the mattress like dead weight.

“Nawh,” Harry hums with a laugh, nosing along Louis' jaw. “You sure know how to give a guy a compliment.”

“I do, don't I?” Louis laughs, tilting his jaw back a bit to give Harry better access. Harry keeps nipping on the skin of his neck for a moment and they lie in silence, their breathing slowly synchronizing. At one point Louis starts shifting around underneath Harry, making quiet unhappy sounds.

“You're going soft,” he complains, clenching around Harry's sensitive dick which makes Harry groan in response.

“Well, I'm sorry for my weak body. I'll try having it exchanged against a more sustained one,” Harry replies, jabbing Louis' side with two fingers playfully which only makes him squirm and clench down harder on Harry's dick.

“Not what I meant,” Louis huffs, arching closer against Harry's chest. “I like this body just fine. It's just better when you're hard.”

“Yeah well, give me five minutes.”

Louis laughs openly at that. “Five minutes?” he asks incredulously, poking Harry's sides lightly.

“Fine, maybe ten,” Harry admits, even though the realistic time estimate is probably closer to a half hour. “And that's only because you've barely let me go soft at all so far.”

“ _Me_? Oh please,” Louis replies with a laugh, poking his fingers against Harry's chest. “ _You_ 're the one who's always jumping me like we're teenagers!”

“Oh really? Mr. _Please, Harry, please_!” Harry teases back, shouting the last bit louder than Louis ever gets.

“Fuck off,” Louis laughs, squirming around some more and trying to roll over, forcing Harry to slip out of him.

“Ew,” he complains when the remaining mixture of lube and come trails down the backside of his thighs. “Afterwards it's almost disgusting enough to go back to using condoms.”

“Almost.”

“Almost,” Louis agrees and grins at Harry. “You just like it because it gives you and your teenager hormones a reason to drag me into the shower with you,” he says, shaking an accusing finger towards Harry.

“ _Please, Harry, 'm ready_!” Harry calls in return again, trying to imitate Louis' higher voice.

“You're so lucky we don't have any neighbors here,” Louis says with a laugh, stretching up his arms in Harry's direction. Harry scoops down to pick him up and throws him over his shoulder, stumbling towards the bathroom calling “ _Please, yeah, fuck_!” as Louis can barely hold onto him laughing.

They shower together and Louis manages to get Harry hard again in under ten minutes. Harry has a really bad feeling that his body is going to get used to coming multiple times every day and once they get back to London he'll get hard randomly five times a day, just because his dick thinks it's time to go again. Not that this thought would make him stop Louis from getting down on his knees in front of Harry, wrapping his mouth around Harry's dick.

When they get out of the shower the sun has fully risen and illuminates their bungalow in a soft glow. While Louis jumps right back into bed Harry calls up the room service and orders them some breakfast. It takes a while for the food to get there, since it's being delivered from the nearby resort, but that's a small price to pay for the illusion of privacy they get in their bungalow and the adjoined tiny stripe of private beach. Harry would much rather have it this way than go without the amazing beach sex they've had already.

Louis refuses to put on clothes so Harry has to thrown on some shorts when the food arrives and has them set everything up on the veranda in front of the bungalow. It'll be nice eating outside, enjoying the view the ocean creates for them. It truly is beautiful.

“ευχαριστώ,“ Harry tells the man who places the last carafe of juice on the low table in front of the bungalow. As soon as he is out of sight Louis comes strolling through the door, still butt naked, his hand running along the wall of the bungalow, until he steps outside, reaching a careful hand out towards Harry.

“So sexy when you speak Greek,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows as Harry takes his hand and guides him to sit down. “Can never get my tongue to wrap around those words.”

Harry tries not to get distracted by all the naked skin.

“Then again, you get your tongue to wrap around plenty of things, so..” Louis continues and trails off with a laugh, making Harry roll his eyes at the boy.

“Very funny,” he says, but can't help chuckle himself. “It's only thank you, nothing big really.”

Louis hums in quiet disagreement and then starts groping along the edge of the table in front of him in search of breakfast. Harry takes a seat beside him and watches as Louis pours the both of them glasses of juice and carefully fixes tea. He has certainly gotten better at burning himself less and less during the process.

“If I had known you would rock speaking Greek like that we wouldn't have had to pick Paxi,” Louis says, picking up their conversation again as he hands Harry his tea mug.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbles, taking a sip. “I seem to recall that the easy pronunciation of  _Paxi_ wasn't the only factor that went into picking this island.”

“I seem to recall it was,” Louis replies with a grin, just to be difficult.

Picking the destination for their honeymoon had been quite the pain. Harry hadn't even had any clear thoughts on where to go and was pretty much open to any location, but Louis had been such a difficult sport about it that in the end it kind of ended up being Harry's decision. To give themselves a vague idea of the options they had, Harry had suggested going to a travel agency and just have them toss round a few ideas so Louis and him could go from there. Louis had been difficult all day that day and got so snappy in the end that Harry had to cut their visit short, apologizing profoundly to the lady in the agency's office.

“What's gotten  _into_ you?” he'd asked when they had left, Louis stalking away a few strides in front of Harry. “And hold the fuck up, please, you're gonna get yourself run over,” he cursed as he caught up with Louis, grabbing a hold of his arm only a few steps away from the rather frequented street.

“Let me go,” Louis huffed, pulling his arm free, but staying close to Harry.

“Talk to me, Louis. What's up?” Harry tried again, placing one of his hands carefully on Louis' hip. He had gotten plenty of experience in dealing with Louis when he got in one of his moods by now, and Harry knew that Louis didn't want to be babied, but he didn't want to be left alone either.

“Can we please not do this now?” Louis asked, starting out loud but going quiet towards the end, curling in on himself.

“Talk?”

“No the damn.. honeymoon thing,” he finished weakly.

“Well, it's not- not that much time left, Lou,” Harry said carefully. Before today Louis hadn't shown any kind of reluctance toward their holiday. “You want to go, don't you?” he asked, feeling out of his depth.

“Yes,” Louis said slowly. “I want you to have a nice honeymoon.”

“Us, you mean,” Harry corrected carefully, pulling Louis closer into a half hug. He stayed for a moment or two before pulling away again, taking a step back.

“Can we just go home?” he asked again, no force left in his voice.

“Yeah, okay,” Harry agreed and held his elbow out for Louis to take and then led them towards the next tube station. They spent their ride home in silence, but Louis held onto Harry's arm the entire time, the tips of his fingers digging into Harry's muscles.

Once they got back to their flat Harry decided to not let it all go just yet, but have Louis talk to him about his sudden aversion towards their honeymoon. So he let the boy take off his coat and shoes and then quietly followed him into their bedroom where Louis crawled onto the bed right away. Harry remained standing at the end of the bed, looking down at his fiance unsurely.

“Hey Lou,” he started lowly, taking a seat in the far edge of the mattress, putting one of his hands onto Louis' ankle. “What's up, huh? You were really mean to that lady. She suggested Italy, not the end of the world.”

Louis lay in silence, only giving Harry a small shrug.

“If you don't like Italy you can just say so, it's not really a-”

“It's not Italy,” Louis interrupted him. “It doesn't matter if it's Italy or Spain or Greece.”

“So then why-?”

“I doesn't matter!” he interrupted Harry again, sitting up angrily. “I doesn't mater what country it is, because how would I know? I can't see the Eiffel Tower or the Colosseum or whatever else! So why even bother? You pick something you like. And if you don't care either we might as well save ourselves the money and just stay here.”

“Hey,” Harry said tentatively, giving Louis' ankle a firm squeeze. “You know I don't like it when you talk about yourself like that.”

“Yeah well, and I don't like being blind, so sucks being with me,” Louis bit angrily before falling back down onto the mattress, digging his face into one of the pillows.

“Baby,” Harry drawled giving Louis' ankle another squeeze before crawling up his body to pull the boy into a tight hug. “I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be sorry for me and my  _stupid_ eyes,” Louis mumbled back firmly, his breath hitching with sobs.

“I'm not sorry you're blind, love. I'm just sorry you get so angry with yourself,” Harry tried to sooth him, running a calming hand down the back of his head, scratching his scalp lightly. Louis shuffled the tiniest bit in his arms, to press his face into Harry's chest instead of the pillow and Harry tried to pull him even closer.

“Let me take you to the beach, yeah?” Harry mumbles quietly, close to Louis' ear. “Somewhere where it's warm. South Italy or a Greek island, doesn't matter really. We'll go somewhere where we can be by ourselves. No sightseeing in hectic cities, just you and me on the beach. Listening to the waves crash as they wash up on the shore. Seagulls circling over our heads, looking for fish. The salty air in our noses, getting our hair sticky and mine even more curly,” he chuckled and felt Louis exhale a laugh against his collarbone as well.

“We can go swimming, maybe do some hiking or just lounge around and tan, not do anything,”

Harry suggested, pressing a soft kiss against the shell of Louis' ear.

“'ave sex,” Louis put in, still sounding a bit chocked up.

“Of course, loads of sex! The most sex ever had during a honeymoon. We'll break all the records,” Harry promised, laughing into Louis' neck. Louis pulled back the tiniest bit, giving Harry a small

smile.

“Sounds good,” he agreed, tangling his feet with Harry's. “Can't go to Greece though, they have funny letters.”

“They do, don't they?” Harry agreed with a laugh. “We'll have to pick one that's easy to pronounce.”

“In case you get lost, so you can tell people where to return you to?” Louis teased, poking Harry's side.

“I'll just tell them to return me to my Louis.”

“Will you, hm?” Louis hummed contently. “You might not even get a chance to get lost. If we're trying to break records, we may not be able to go out at all.”

“Room service for two weeks straight!”

“We'll be fat when we get back,” Louis complained, pinching Harry's hips.

“None sense, we'll get plenty of physical action, if you know what I mean?”

Louis groaned out a laugh in response, trying to hide his face against Harry's chest again.

“And besides,” Harry continued “it wouldn't even matter if we got fat, we'll already be married then. No take backs, so you'll be stuck with me forever.”

“Well, I better think twice then,” Louis said seriously. He only started giggling when Harry started biting his neck and blowing raspberrys on his skin.

“Aren't you funny,” Harry complained, dragging his teeth along Louis' neck playfully.

“I like to think of myself as rather hilarious, thank you,” Louis said back, trying to scoot away from Harry's nipping teeth, but Harry's grip was too strong. He held the boy for another few moments, sucking one last bruise onto the sensitive skin on the base of his neck before letting him go.

 “I'm gonna have to wear those yucky turtlenecks again, won't I?” Louis complained, rubbing the skin of his neck where had had just left his teeth marks.

“Maybe,” Harry replied coyly, eyeing the marks on Louis' neck with satisfaction.

“Your inexplicable obsession with biting me is something you should probably see a therapist about.”

“I will, the day you stop loving it obsessively.”

“It's disgusting how well you know me.”

“Don't act like you don't love that about me as well,” Harry teased, poking Louis' sides with his fingers right where he knew Louis was the most ticklish. Louis squirmed away, halfway sliding off the bed and knocking over the land line phone stand on his night table. Even from where it was laying on the ground Harry could still see the red blinking light of their answering machine which reminded him.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he started, making Louis perk up at him curiously. “There was a call for you earlier. A lady from a phone company I think? She said you applied for a job there?”

“Oh yes, did I get it?” Louis asked immediately, biting his lip.

“I don't know, she didn't say. Left her number though for you to call her back about it.”

“Oh perfect, I'll do that later then,” Louis hummed, rolling over on the bed to grope around for the phone that had fallen to the ground, picking it up again and setting it back onto its stand.

“Listen, Lou,” Harry started carefully. Today obviously wasn't one of Louis' best days, but this had been something he had thought about all day since he had taken the call in the morning. “I'm sure that call center service point job or whatever it is, is a.. good job, but- I mean, you did go to uni and got your teaching degree, why aren't you looking into something a little more..  _that_?”

Actually, Harry had a pretty good idea why and the way Louis' twisted uncomfortably let him know that he was probably right about it, too.

“Well, you wouldn't stop  _pestering_ me about getting a job, so I did.”

“I wasn't  _pestering_ you!” Harry says reproachfully. “I was just asking..” he added more softly. He really hadn't meant to put any more pressure on Louis, but it had been over three months since they had gotten their degrees. Harry had picked up his new job at a London newspaper right away and the pay was great, so it wasn't really a problem Louis took his time finding the right place to work at, but Harry was worried about Louis' mental health with him hanging around the flat all day. He had suspected that Louis was reluctant about applying for jobs, because he feared being denied because of his disability. So he thought encouraging Louis to pursue work would be a good idea. He hadn't however meant for Louis to apply for just  _any_ job.

“Hello?” Louis asks then, waving a hand vaguely in front of Harry's face. “Anybody home?”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, taking Louis' hand, to avoid having his eye taken out. He blinks against the harsh sunlight, his eyes settling on the beach for a moment before looking back at Louis.

“You were far away there for a moment, wouldn't even listen to my funny stories,” Louis notes with a small pout.

“Sorry, baby,” Harry laughs, pressing a soft kiss to Louis' hand before letting it go. “Just thinking back about.. work.” He picks up his own mug of tea and takes a sip before setting it aside and digging into breakfast, listening to Louis babble on about one thing or another.

They eat their full and then some more until Louis is moaning about how full he is and Harry pulls the boy into his lap, patting his stomach.

“Me too, babe,” he agrees but reaches out for the fruit platter anyway to grab some more grapes for him and Louis to share. There's just something about the place that makes to fruit tastes fresher and better. When Harry tells Louis that, he gets a timid shrug in reply.

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis agrees before opening his mouth to accept another grape, Harry fingers brushing against his lips momentarily. “It feels different, too.”

“What does?”

“Everything. Just feels.. pretty and warm."

Harry waits for a moment to see if Louis says any more, but the boy just smiles timidly down into his lap. Harry reaches out to intertwine their fingers, squeezing Louis‘ hand lightly.

„I know,“ he agrees, pulling Louis a little closer before closig his eyes, facing the sun and soaking up the warmth. Louis shifts minutely in his lap, his head coming down to rest on Harry’s shoulder where it stays for a while.

„I can feel the sun,“ he eventually says, quietly, like the words are chosen carefully. „I can.. hear the waves crash and the birds scream. I can smell the sea salt in the air and I can feel the sand between my toes and the cool water around my ankels, I-,“ he pasues for a moment, swallowing audily. „I’m really glad we picked Paxi.“

„Lou,“ Harry starts, shifting to get a better look at Louis‘ face, but the boy keeps his head firmly pressed to Harry’s shoulder, turning his face downwards.

„You were right,“ he admits and Harry knows what it must take Louis to do so, to admit a mistake out loud. „This is the best possible location for our honeymoon. Regardless of my.. well. This place is just- it’s so much more than a great view, which I’m sure it is, it’s- it’s a feeling, you know? And I will, I will never forget what it feels like sitting right here with you, the sun shining in our faces, the smell of salt clinging stubbernly to your hair and the overdose of fructose making me to start to worry about diabetes type 2.“ Harry can feel him shaking with low laughter agaist his shoulder and he join in for a moment, squeezing Louis‘ hand once more.

„Nowhere else in the world could have given me this feeling, so.. I’m glad you picked here and I‘m glad you kicked my butt into coming here as well, because.. you were right of course. You were right, making smart decisions form me and for us and.." He pasues for a moment. "I guess what I’m trying to say, if I’m saying anything at all, is that I seem to have picked the right husband and- thank you.“

They sit in silence for a moment before Louis pulls back, running his hands over his face and pressing his palms into his eyes.

„Sorry, that was a little weird, probably,“ he chuckles wetly, turning away from Harry.

„Oh, Lou,“ Harry says, his voice wavering as he puts his armd around Louis and pulls him into his chest. „That was.. admiddetly a little unexpected, _god_ Lou. I just- I’m gonna die with how much I love you.“

„Please don’t,“ Louis replies weakly, amusement swaying in his voice. He twists in Harry’s arms to return the hug, pushing closer towards him.

„God, we’re sappy this morning,“ Louis says after a moment, laughing against Harry’s chest before he pulls back.

„We’re going to make up for it by going on a very laddy man-date tonight,“ Harry says with a laugh, watching the skin beside Louis‘ eyes crinkle as he smiles.

„Okay,“ Louis agrees, leaning back a bit to face Harry. „There is one more thing I should probably say right now then and not save for later tonight.“

„Is it terribly sappy?“ Harry asks, amused by the excited look on Louis‘ face.

„Not really, no. I just have a feeling your reaction to it might be.“

„Oh?“

„Yeah, so.. I have good news, I, uh, I quit my job,“ he says, wringing his hands together a little awkwardly and Harry just beams at him.

„That’s great, love!“ Harry says right away. He never was much of a fan of Louis‘ job at the call center, but Louis never complained too much about it, so Harry let it be. Now that Louis quit though, Harry thinks it wouldn’t hurt to show his support.

„You’re well excited,“ Louis remarks with a mischievous smile tugging on his lips.

„Well, I’m happy for you.“

„Thanks, darling. That wasn’t even the acual good news though,“ Louis tacks on and Harry raises his eyebrows at him.

„Go on, then.“

„I got a new job, too. Starting next month I will be teaching Sixth Form at a private school in the south of Hampstead. A- And I know this is big form me mostly, but I thought you might like the hear about it anyway,“ he tacks on a with a sheepish smile.

„Really?“ Harry asks incredolously, watching the smile on Louis‘ face slowly grow into a proud one. „That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you and so happy for you! Why didn’t you tell me you were applying for that school?“

„I, um, applied to a couple,“ Louis shruggs timidly. „And they didn’t all take me, which I guess isn’t really surprising, but it was my own battel and I needed to get through that by myself, just so I would know that this was a job I got myself and not something somebody else had to get form me, it’s just..“

„No, I understand,“ Harry agrees when Louis trails off. „I’m not mad, I’m just.. really happy you found a nice school.“

„Yeah,“ Louis nods with a smile. „It’s really great. They’re a regular school, not really focused on handicapped people, but the headmistress was really nice and said they’ve had a couple of blind students before as well and they made that work, so she doesn’t see a reason why a blind teacher wouldn’t work out as well.“

„She sounds like a smart lady,“ Harry says, raising his hand slowly to rake it trough Louis‘ hair without startling him. He pushes Louis‘ hair back and massages his scalp with slow movements.

„Yeah, she seemed really nice.“

„Maybe I’ll meet her. If I get to take you to your first day of school,“ Harry muses, tugging on Louis‘ hair playfully.

„Under absulotely no circumstances will I let you take me to my first day of school,“ Louis says with a vehement shake of his head and a laugh in his voice.

„I’m gonna pack you a lunch and write you a sappy note and then I’ll drop you off at school and smooch you in front of all your new collages and students,“ Harry threatens playfully, only giggling more when Louis gives him an unimpressed look.

„I will not sleep with you for a week.“

„That’s harsh,“ Harry complains and pouts at Louis.

„A week’s not even that long! Just because you can’t ever keep your hands to yourself.“

„I mean, I could,“ Harry drawls slowly, leaning closer towards Louis again. „But why would I want to?“ he asks letting his fingers trail up Louis‘ thigh towards his crotch, where he is still very much uncovered.

„So you could get anything done, like ever,“ Louis replies rather coolly, but his body betrays him, his dick fattening up under Harry’s feather light touches.

„I’ve got the world’s greatest husband, I guess I could do him. Would that account for anything?“ Harry asks lowly, leaning in closer to mouth along Louis‘ neck with open mouth kisses as he starts stroking his dick slowly.

„Only if you catch him first,“ Louis replies and jumps up, out of Harry’s embrace. He stumbles over the veranda and almost falls down the two tiny steps onto the beach before he dashes towards the ocean. Harry guesses Louis wouldn’t be the world’s grestest husband if he made too easy for him, so he gets up to rip off his shorts and sprint after Louis, tackling into the crashing waves of the mediterranean sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) If you did, leave some kudos or write a comment! Thanks :)


End file.
